Faries of the Caribbean 2: Ghosts of the Past
by blevins305
Summary: Rejoin Captain Natsu Dragneel and his crew on an epic adventure. To protect the innocent Natsu and his crew will have to face the past and there Strongest enemy yet, the mighty Pirate Killer Jellal Fernandes, read as our heroes face old enemy's and new threats while quickly being thrown into an inevitable war to save the world as we know it.
1. Lost Pirates

Chapter 1: Lost Pirates

"Natsu where the hell are we"

"Were on a pirate ship duh"

"That's not what I meant where's the ship"

"Oh well, were on water"

"You're an Idiot"

"Hey Grey that's captain idiot to you"

"What did you say happy!"

"What?"

"Don't agree with Grey"

"I didn't agree I corrected him"

"Yeah so lay off captain idiot"

"You wanna go Stripper"

"Quiet all of you, we have a serious problem"

"Where did this fog bank even come from?"

"Doesn't matter we were lost before the fog even hit"

"Gajeel you see anything up there"

"Does fog count?"

"Damn I wish Alzac was here"

"Natsu you're the one who told him to stay"

Natsu's crew had recently lost there navigator Alzac when they dropped him and there booty from Heartfellia Isle off at the main base. They haven't seen land since.

Lucy listened to her fellow pirates argue back and fourth mostly Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy and Gajeel but others through there opinions in too. The air around them was thick with fog and the crew members where starting to worry, although they did have plenty of supplies they've never been out to sea this long without seeing land.

"Hey Lucy" Levy said coming over and sitting with her friend

"Hey Levy" Lucy said kind of disappointed with the crews incompetence when it comes navigation.

"How's it going" Levy asked

"It would be going better if we could find land"

Levy and Lucy both looked up at Natsu and the others by the Helm.

"Give me that" Natsu said reaching for the wheel

"Watch it flame brain" Grey yelled trying to keep Natsu from getting the wheel

"Both of you cut it out" Erza yelled

"Fine" Natsu pouted then looked down at his exceed

"Which way should we go Happy" Natsu asked

"Why are you asking Happy" Grey yelled

"Because I'm a cat I have a great since of smell my nose will lead us to land"

"Its dogs that have great since of smell, and what does smell have to do with direction" Grey argued

"Plus Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all have a better since of smell then you" Erza added

"That's mean" Happy cried

"How that means it's just a fact" Grey said

"Well it's a mean fact"

"Just let me steer" Natsu said pushing Grey out of the way and making him let go of the wheel

"Do you remember what happened last time" Grey said pushing Natsu back

"Stop it both of you" Erza yelled hitting them both

Meanwhile nobody was at the helm the ship started to veer to the right until Happy tried to fix it however with his small body he was unable to turn the wheel correctly and made the ship turn hard left

Almost knocking Gajeel and Lilly from the crows nest

"Watch it you idiots" Gajeel yelled

Erza, Grey and Natsu quickly jumped for the Helm steadying the ship

"Nice going Ice Cube"

"Me? it was your fault fire pants"

"What was that NO pants"

"I said stop it"

And then the fight continued.

Lucy and Levy rolled there eyes unable to believe that those three where actually in charge around here.

"I'm so bored" Lucy said

"Do you need me to entertain you princess" Lucy's former maid Virgo asked

"No that's ok Virgo"

"Then would you like to punish me Princess"

"No Virgo" Lucy said annoyed "Just go see if Mira needs any help"

"Of course Princess" Virgo said running down the stairs to Mirajane

Levy couldn't help but laugh at Virgo's devotion to the young pirate

Suddenly Levy and Lucy heard a crash and a small scream

"Are you ok Wendy" Carla asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Wendy said getting up and wiping the dust off her cloths off after tripping over a bucket that was left out.

Wendy ran over to Lucy and Levy

"Hey what's going on" Wendy asked

"Nothing" Lucy said putting her head down

"It's really foggy out" Wendy said pointing out the obvious trying to make conversation with the older girls, they sat in silence till a young boy jumped out of the thick fof

"Boo" Romeo screamed jumping out right behind Wendy

"Ahhh"

"You can say that again" Romeo laughed

"Romeo you scared me" Wendy said

"You shouldn't scare Wendy like that" Levy lectured

"You're just like Natsu" Carla said rolling her eyes

"Thanks"

"That wasn't a compliment"

"It's ok, Romeo was just playing around" Wendy said blushing

The five of them sat and talked a little until two others ran over to them

"Levy" Jet and Droy yelled, before Droy tripped over the same bucket Wendy did and then Jet tripped over Droy both of them got up as fast as they could

"Hey guys" Levy said before Jet and Droy ran behind her

"Is something wrong" Lucy asked

"You can say that again" Wakaba yelled angrily walking over to them covered in beer

"Those idiots spilled there beer on me" Wakaba said kicking the bucket out of his way

"Then they ran behind a girl" Macao laughed following Wakaba with Elfman not far behind

"Real men don't run from there problems and they defiantly don't hide behind women" Elfman lectured them

"Give them a break" Mira said coming up from the commons area holding a tray with mugs on it "Its not there fault there cowards" she said still smiling

Jet and Droy's faces both went blank in shock with that comment, the motherly figure of the ship just called them cowards this of course caused everyone around to laugh.

"Wakaba do you have a compass" Lilly asked flying down to them

"What? Oh yeah um Macao has it" Wakaba said trying to dry his cloths

Macao gave Lilly the compass and then Lilly flew back up to Gajeel in the crows nest

"Make sure you don't lose it" Macao yelled seeing they only had two compasses left since Natsu Melted one, Erza broke another, Romeo dropped one in the ocean, Alzac took his with him and Gajeel ate one of the last three yesterday.

"Looks like were heading southeast" Lilly informed Gajeel

"It also looks like were about to get out of the fog Gajeel said seeing the fog clear ahead

Meanwhile in a small rowboat lost in the fog a young woman desperately searches through her telescope for the pirate ship Fairy Law

"Oh Grey Juvia has lost you" Juvia said hugging her Grey doll tightly tears coming out of her eyes, before she suddenly got a determined look on her face

"Don't worry my love soon I will find you again".

And with that Juvia started to manipulate the water to make her row boat go faster.

Meanwhile back with Fairy Tail, Fairy Law has made it through the fog and the crew can now see… a bunch of water, still no land but at least they can see. Up in the crows nest however Gajeel saw something just over the horizon; he looked through his telescope "Trees? Land!" Gajeel thought

"Land" Gajeel yelled

"What?" Natsu yelled back

"Land right in front of us"

"How big" Erza said

"Does it matter" Grey asked

As the ship approached the island they could all see it over the horizon

"Land Oh" Natsu yelled "Mr. Fullbuster take us in"

"Aye, Aye captain"

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Lucy said to Levy

"Aye, Aye Captain?" Levy said back

"They must be really happy to see land" but Lucy had to admit she was too

"See told you there was nothing to worry about" Natsu said prideful to no one in particular as Fairy Law sailed closer to the island.


	2. Welcome to Galuna

Chapter 2: Welcome to Galuna

The island was beautiful lush green trees, sandy white beaches, one of which Fairy Law was now beached. Natsu didn't waste any time he immediately ran and jumped off the bow of the boat landing in the soft sand

"Well what are you waiting for?" Natsu yelled back to his crew and he was soon joined by Gajeel, Grey, Happy, Elfman and Erza, the rest of his crew decided they would take the gangway

"Jet scout out the area" Natsu ordered

"Right" Jet said before taking off with his super speed however as soon as he left he came back

"Wow you must be getting faster" Natsu said

"No I found… I found a body right over there, I think he's alive" Jet said

"Natsu and the others followed Jet to the spot where he found the body, Erza quickly examined the man

"He is still breathing"

"Right, Wendy check his health" Natsu ordered

Wendy ran over to them and used her magic to examine the man

"How is he" asked Erza

"I don't know he seems fine but something doesn't feel right" Wendy said

Before she took off the long glove on his right hand revealing a scaly arm with claws at the ends of each figure, most of the crew gasped at the sight all except one

"Wow cool" Natsu said "where can I get one of those"

"I'm sure it's not cool for him" Lucy said to her captain

"Really why not"

"That doesn't matter right now" Erza said "Wendy is he stable" she immediately asked afterwards.

"As far as I can tell, yes" Wendy said

"Ok then, Elfman take him to the infirmary"

It had been about twelve hours since they found the man

Most of the crew members spent the day in the commons drinking or playing cards since Erza advised them not to scout the land till they interrogate the man. Currently Gajeel was leaning against the wall with Lily, Erza was talking to Mira at the bar, Jet and Droy were napping at a table, Romeo, Wakaba, Elfman and Macao were playing Hargeon Hold'em, Wendy and Natsu were talking about taking more time to train up there dragon powers, Levy and Lucy were sitting at a table reading books and Happy and Carla where also sitting at the same table as Lucy and Levy

"Read them and Weep" Romeo said showing his cards to his father, Wakaba and Elfman

"How are we losing to a kid" Wakaba complained

"Are you cheating" Macao accused

"Losing with grace is manly" Elfman proclaimed

Romeo just laughed as he won the sixth hand in a row

"Hey Carla you wanna fish" Happy asked trying to give her his freshly caught fish

"No I do not" Carla said rudely turning her back to him.

"Awe that wasn't very nice" Mira said giving Carla some milk before returning to Erza

"The he-cat just can't take a hit, it's not my fault"

Lucy marked her place and put her book down, looking at the book her friend was reading

"The Dragon Tamer?" Lucy asked "is it any good?"

Levy looked up smiling "Yeah it's great, it's got princesses and dragons and a big complicated love story."

"Really, sounds cool" Lucy said

"You can read it when I'm done"

"Thanks Levy"

"No problem, I really love fantasy stories with ogres, Dragons and stuff like that" Levy said happily

"Hey Shorty, Dragons aint fantasy" Gajeel complained coming up to them chewing on a piece of iron, with Lilly on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Gajeel" Levy said before Gajeel took the book from Levy's hands

"Hey give that back"

"I don't see your fascination with these things" Gajeel said waving the book around

"It's a good story, it has dragons in it" Levy said trying to convince him it was cool

"Dragons?!" Natsu said running over with Wendy following him.

"What about Dragons?" He asked excited

"Nothing just a dumb book" Gajeel Responded

"Oh man those things are stupid just a bunch of scribbles" Natsu complained grabbing Lucy's book

"You wouldn't think that if you could read" Levy said still jumping for the book

"Hey it aint our fault" Gajeel said defensively

"Yeah it's not nice to make fun of people just because they can't read" Natsu pouted

"I told you guys I would teach you to read if you wanted" Levy said finally getting her book back from Gajeel

"Yeah she's teaching me" Wendy said with a smile

"Wait you guys can't read?" Lucy asked

"Dragons don't exactly read Princess" Gajeel said

"I can teach you" Lucy said to Natsu

"No thanks, I'm not completely ill…" Natsu was cut off by Virgo coming from the infirmary

"Master the man you found has awaken as requested I am letting you now right away" She said to Natsu

"Um thanks, but call me Natsu or Captain" he told her, uncomfortable with being called master

"Of course Captain"

Natsu, Grey and Erza went into the Infirmary to meet this man.

They entered the room the man was sitting up in his bed looking around the room

"So you finally decided to wake up" Grey said jokingly

The man got out of his bed hiding his arm in his cloak

"So you're the master of the ship"

"Actually that would be me" Natsu said stepping in front of Grey and Erza

"Natsu Dragneel at your service, this is my first mate Grey Fullbuster and my adviser Erza Scarlet,"

"A pleasure I'm sure, I'm Bobo I want to thank you for saving me I don't know many pirates that would save a stranger"

"Well we couldn't just leave you" Natsu told the man

"If there is anything I can do, just ask" Bobo offered

"What happened to you?" Erza asked

"I was attacked when out hunting I think by a Navy patrol but they had never been here before"

"Why would the Navy attack you?"

"I assume you have seen my arm yes?"

They all shook there heads yes

"Well I'm a demon and unfortunately we are not very liked by the fiore government"

"Well how about some dinner? to repay us, you got a village around here?" Natsu asked

Bobo was a little confused that all this pirate wanted, was dinner but he quickly shook it off, if these people helped him maybe they would help the village

"Of course I will lead you there, I'm sure the chief will want to speak with you"

"Well than let's go"


End file.
